


Enemy ft. Mikey

by Agehron



Series: Featuring [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: After their Father's death, Michelangelo is a shell of his former self. Cold and distant, he's mortified to find his brothers, who had been in a loving relationship for years, added the adopted daughter of the Man who murdered him into their relationship.





	Enemy ft. Mikey

Michelangelo, or Mikey to him friends and family, had a relatively good life. Tough, being a mutant turtle and all, but good. Three older brothers and a loving father, and home that was dry and warm in the winter. There were things he wanted- friends, a. chance to love, but for te most part things were good.

Then the Shredder happened and he had to watch his father die as he stood there, unable to help.

He went cold after that, pulling away from what made him happy, throwing himself into whatever made the pain go away. His bothers tried to pull him out of it, but he shut them out more, ignoring their attempts to pull him out of the pit he had fallen into. His only desire was to find the Shredder and destroy him.

They met her on the rooftop on patrol, blue eyes bright behind the mask she wore. His brother went tense, never having seen this particular foot soldier before- or even on who did not hide their eyes.

"So this is what Master Shredder was talking about." she purred softly, moving like a cat around them, swining her kusarigama lazily in a circle. "He didn't tell me how good looking you all are." Mikey could see the slightest tensing of Raph, who scoffed.

"You need your vision checked Lady." He growled, moving into an attack position. "Who the hell are you anyways?" A mildly offended look came to her eyes. She removed her mask, revealing a pretty woman with dark hair that contrasted the brightness of her eyes.

"I am not surprised you have never heard of me, as dissapointing as it is." She gave them an exaderated bow. "I am April O'Neil, protege of Master Shredder himself." She smiled at she straightened up. "As for my vision, it is prefectly fine. My tastes just run a little bigger." She looked down to their feet, a devilish look coming to her face. "Is it true what they say about a man's feet size?" She looked to Don, who went red. Mikey frowned, confused.

"What does Donnie having the biggest feet of all of us mean anything?" Raph groaned, hand going to his face with an audible thwak. The woman looked to him, a bright smile on her face.

"Is he serious?" She asked, her voice in almost a squeal. The silence said it all, and the woman bounced on her toes. "Holy shit, aren't you just precious??" She cooed, Mike growling. Damnit he had enough of an issue with his brothers still treating him like a baby, and now this chick. And what the hell was she doing? Shouldn't she be attacking them instead of hitting on Don?

"I'm not five." He snapped, body tensing. The woman gave him a fake pout.

"Well if that's how you're going to be." She huffed, putting her nose in the air. "I'll just have to continue this another time." She moved back to step up onto the ledge of the building, throwing Raph and Don a preditory grin. And not the 'I'm gonna beat the shit out of you' kind. "Later big boys." She cooed before doing a neat flip of of the ledge to the smaller building next to it.

"Well." Don said, adjusted his glasses, clearly still flustered by the foot comment. "She's.... interesting."

\---------------------------------

They saw her at various points over the next couple weeks, during patrols and raids in Foot Ruled areas. She always seemed happy to see them, Don and Raph in particular. Which pissed Mikey off because those two had been together for two years at that point. Whenever she fought ether of them and the innuendos started, Mikey always got into it, pulling her attention away from them.

Of course his distractions wouldn't always be there for the two of them and one night Don and Raph went out on a patrol themselves while Mikey soaked an ankle he twisted doing a skateboard stunt earlier.

"What if she finds them?!" Mikey asked Leo as the door shut. "She's trying to get in between them, I swear!" Leo sighed, having gone over this multiple since he made the decision.

"They'll be fine." He said firmly, standing to go to the dojo. "I highly doubt a five foot five woman can force two mutant turtles who have arm muscles as thick as her tighs and are almost seven feet tall into anything without drugging them."

"What if she does??" Michelangelo tossed his hands in the air. This made Leo pause.

"I don't think she will." He said after a moment.

"We'll see." The youngest turtle glared at him as he left, eyes narrowed.

The two returned sometime later, both looking like they had gotten hastily dressed. Mikey opened his mouth when he noticed both smelled like the Foot woman.

"What the hell?" He snapped, glareing at them. "She got to you both? I thought you two loved each other." Raph spoke up first.

"We do." He assured his brother before wrapping an arm around Don. "She just..." He trailed off, turning a deeper red.

"She offered us a threesome." Don picked up. "It's something we've been thinking about for a while and we decided to take the chance." Michelangelo stared blankly at them.

"Threesome." He said slowly. "She offered you a threesome and you took it." He stood, ignoring the pain in his ankle. "Are you both nuts? She's not only foot, she's Shredder's main fighter or whatever she is."

"The chance of finding a female who would willing be with the both of us at the same time are astronomical." Don shrugged. "It seemed worth the risk." He grinned. "Besides, she wasn't bugged. I checked thoroughly." Raph laghed low, nuzzling him.

"He did." He said. "But unless you want to hear the details, we are going to get a shower." With that the two older turtle left, leaving Mike both mortified and curious.

The next time Mikey saw or hear of the Foot Woman, she was in their own infirmary, cursing as Don fussed over her, pulling out a bullet she apparently had taken for him.

"For the millionth time, I'm damn near bullet proof." Don growled in a rare show of temper. "There was no need to go tossing yourself in front of me." April gave her own little growl, glaring at him.

"Your head's not." She snapped as Don finished pulling out the bullet, it making a soft ting as he dropped it into the metal tray beside him. "Besides, I heal just as quick as you do."

Raph pushed past the youngest turtle, a large plate of the evening's leftovers in his hand. He set it to the side, worry etched into his face as he watched Don finish cleaning and stitching up the wound.

"You also bleed out easier then we do." Don started to clean up. "Not to mention you have a low iron count already, so loosing any large amount of  
blood could be bad for you."

"You both worry too much." April laughed softly as she nuzzled them both. Mikey rolled his eyes at the scene, trying not to gag. What the hell was wrong with these two? He turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I don't like this." He complained to Leo in a soft voice as Don cleaned up and Raph handed her the food. "She's Foot- high ranking at that." Leo gave an irritated sigh.

"I know, but she saved Don's life and the lair was the closest for her to get medical attention. They swear up and down that she was unconscious when they brought her down here. I trust them enought to know if she was faking it or not." Mike looked back to them before shaking his head.

"Thinking with their dicks.." He muttered, turning and leaving to go to the kitchen.  
\----------------------

A few weeks later Mikey walked into Don's lab to ask him about a controller he had asked the older brother to fix earlier. He froze as he saw a red foot on the arm of a nude woman as she sprawled over a table, keening as one of his brothers was ducked between her legs. "What the hell?" He asked as he began to back up, slamming into something. He turned to see Raph standing in the doorway, hand on his lower area.

"Damnit Don, I said the lock needed fixed." Raph growled as he flushed. Don jerked up, eyes wide. April, to Mikey's surprise, turned beet red and jumped up, and wrapped a near-by sheet.

"You could have knocked." April grumbled, ducking behind Don.

"You brought her back down here?" Mikey was horrified. "How can you do that?" Raph frowned at him.

"We checked with Leo." He said, crossing his arms. Mikey stepped back, shaking his head.

"You're both fucking nuts." He snapped as April dressed behind Don. "She's a Foot whore! Who knows what the hell she's done- or who.." He glared at her, Don returning it.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked low, green eyes narrow. April began to leave, walking low and quick.

"I mean that for all we know she's warming the Shredder's bed. Ya know, the one who killed..." Raph slammed a fist against the doorway.

"Don't even suggest it." He hissed, taking a step forward. Mike though he was going to hit him when April stepped between them.

"Raph, back down." She said firmly. "He's right- somewhat. I did take others before we got serious. Never the Shredder though." She glared back to the youngest. "I wasn't even in the states when he killed your father." She stepped away. "I love you both." She said softly, looking to the two older turtles. "But I'm not going to get in the way of you and your brothers." She took a deep breath, kissing Raph, then Don. "I'll leave. Michelangelo, I you could lead me out please?"

Mikey smirked as he turned to grab something to cover her eyes. He ignored the protests of his brothers as he roughly grabbed her, trying the band as tight as he could. She only made a small noise of protest at the rough handling, and allowed him to drag her out of the lair for what he hoped woud be the final time.

"Never come near them again." He hissed as he drug her through the maze of sewer pipes, voice dark. "I don't want you stringing them-"

"I never had any intention of strining them along." She snapped back. "I love them." She went quiet. "I haven't had anyone care just for me-"

"I don't want to hear your pity story." He snapped back as he pulled her up a ladder leading topside. She fell silent, not even speaking as he tossed her into the alleyway before untying the blindfold.

"You'll never contact us again if you know what's good or you." He snaled low, as he stepped away. She ducked her head.

"You won't see me again, I promise." She said softly, standing. "But I was not lying when I said I love them." Mike snorted.

"Yah, and some multi-dimentional time warden with a weird hat and knock-off Madonna outfit wants me." He scoffed. With that he turned, going back into the sewers.

To say Raph and Don were upset at him would be putting it lightly, both of them completely ignoring the youngest turtle, sticking to each other for the most part. When Mikey tried to talk to ether of them, they would leave the room, or even the lair, going out to patrol. But it seemed April kept her end of the deal, as they came back quiet and not smelling of sex.

A few weeks after April had left, Leo decided that they were ready to face the Shredder and get revenge for their father's death.

Getting in had been simple, maybe too simple, the brothers taking down the few that came at them. They were about to take the staircase that would lead them to the Shredder's main room when a familar figure stepped in ront of them.

"Let us pass April." Leo said, body tense. "We have no quarrel with you." The woman smirked.

"I'm here to help you." She said, leaning against the door. Mikey snorted, April looking to him. "Don't beleive me? Why do you think that so few have come after you? Only those who are loyal to the Shredder remain around." Leo rowned.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked, eyes narrow with suspicion. Blue eyes hardened, looking away.

"He killed my father too, when I was much younger. Blamed it on one of his old cronies, but I found out what really happned." She turned back to them, face softening. "Besides, why would I stand back and watch the two that I love fight him without doing a thing?" Leo relaxed, nodding.

"Lead the way?" April said as she stepped back to stand next to Don and Raph, the both of them smiling for the first time since she left. Raph pulled her in for a brief hug, Don joining it. When they pulled away she nodded to Leo. "Let's go."

The group took the stairs, April moving up front when they got to the main door, typing in her security code, and the door opened to a dark room.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" A voice called from the darkness. The Shredder stepped into the single light, crossing his arms. "Daughter..." April held her head high as she stared at him, hands gripping her weapons.

"Shredder." She replied, making where she stood clear. "You have steered the clan in the wrong direction for too long. It's time for you to go down." He laughed darkly.

"We will see about that." He said before attacking.

Even with the four turtles and April, the Shredder proved to be a hard foe to defeat. Weapons clashed, sparks flying as they worked together trying to taking him down.

Mikey was the first one pushed out of the fight, slammed against the wall so hard his head was spinning. He panted as he tried to keep track of the fight, Don soon joining him with an injured shoulder. A strike to the knee took out Raph and April was tossed across the room, leaving only Leo to face the armored man.

Then Leo suddenly stumbled, landing hard against the floor. The evil ninja master laughed beneath his mask, stalking to him.

"I will give you a choice: join me or die." He looked down at the turtle who snarled in return.

"I would die before joining my father's murderer."He said fiercely, blue eyes dark as he stared the Shredder down, who laughed in return.

"As you wish." He replied, striking downward with his claws. The younger three could only watch in horror as the eldest faced his death.

Until another body put themselves in front of him, taking the blow.

"NO!" Raph tried to scramble to his feet, cursing as his knee gave out. The Shredder looked stunned as April coughed blood, his claws embeded in her.

"I told you that you were done.'" She managed to get out, pulling a long, slim dagger from her sleeve and forcing it through the eye holes of his helmet, causing him to pull away, blinded.

Leo acted quickly, grabbed a dropped weapon and taking the Shredder's head as Don and Raph stumbled to their collapsed lover.

"Come on Ace, you gotta hold on." Raph muttered as the doors burst open, unarmed members of the Foot rushing in.

"We need to get her down to the medical ward." One said gently. "Can you follow me?" Leo picked her up, Raph leaning on Don as the made their way down, two medical personal taking April into a room, the turtles stopped beore they could go in.

"Go get yourselves taken care of, we have it from here." They were assured, and with much fussing they went to a diffrent part of the floor to have their own injuries attened to.

Mike watched his older brothers for hours as they waited near the operating room in the Foot building, waiting for word on how she was. Guilt wreaked him, seeing Raph, the protector, the brave one, the one who fought the monsters in his closet when he was young, shaking and cinging to Don like he was a lifeline as they both cried silently. He wanted to apologise, to try to make things better, but he had no clue how. Everytime he opened his mouth to say something, words failed him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened. They all looked up to the doctor, who smiled, to their collective relief.

"She's sleeping right now, but they'e all fine." She assured them. The smile froze halfway on Raph's face.

"They?" He asked, making sure he heard her right. The doctor nodded.

"She's pregnant. Three or four months by my estimate, but we'll had an OB-GYN in here tomorrow to confirm."

"Pregnant..." Raph whispered softly, looking to Don. "She's going to have a baby.."

"Babies, if what I saw was right." The older woman grinned.

"Babies?" Don squeaked. "She's going to have our babies..." Raph pulled Don close, nuzzling him.

She stepped aside, nodding to them. "Only you two for now, and I'll have a cot brought to the room." Don bowed to her, before helping Raph up with his crutches, walking into the room. Mikey watched them go in, sinking into the seat Raph vacated.

"Babies..." He said softly, looking up to a just as shocked Leo. The eldest smiled, turning to Mikey.

"Well, I think she's proven herself enough, don't you?" He asked, eyeridge raised. Mike flushed, turning away.

"Yah." He muttered, eyes going down. She had put herself in front of Leo, knowing she could die, and took that hit. "I'll apologise when she wakes up." Leo nodded, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get to bed. It's been a long day." The eldest helped him up. Mikey grinned brightly, for the first time in a long time.

"Yah, we got babies to get ready for."


End file.
